1964
]] Theatrical releases Feature Films *March 12 - ''A Tiger Walks *March 25 - The Misadventures of Merlin Jones *June 4 - The Three Lives of Thomasina *July 8 - The Moon-Spinners *August 29 - Mary Poppins *December 18 - Emil and the Detectives Theme park happenings *15-year-old Mark Maples dies after falling out of the Matterhorn Bobsleds. *"It's a small world", Carousel of Progress, Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln and Magic Skyway debut at the 1964/1965 New York World's Fair. Albums *''Chilling, Thrilling Sounds of the Haunted House'' People Births *Debi Mae West (voice actress for radio, television, animation, and video games) *Jamie Tarses (former president and executive of the American Broadcasting Company) *Juergen Teller (artist and fashion photographer) *January 6 - Colin Cowherd (sports media personality) *January 7 - Nicolas Cage (actor) *January 13 - Penelope Ann Miller (actress) *January 14 - Mark Addy (actor) *January 17 - Michelle Obama (first lady of the United States of America) *January 23 - Kelly Parsons (Mouseketeer); Mariska Hargitay (actress) *January 31 - Dana Laurita (actress) *Raphael Sbarge (actor, voice actor, director, and producer) *February 16 - Christopher Eccleston (actor); Sean Lau (Hong Kong voice actor) *February 18 - Matt Dillon (actor and film director) *February 20 - French Stewart (actor and voice actor); Willie Garson (actor) *February 22 - Edie Martin (actress) *March 7 - Wanda Sykes (writer, comedian, actress and voice artist) *March 8 - Bob Bergen (voice actor) *March 16 - Gore Verbinski (film director, screenwriter, producer, musician) *March 17 - Rob Lowe (actor, comedian) *March 23 - Hope Davis (actress) *March 24 - Annabella Sciorra (actress) *March 27 - Clive Rowe (actor) *March 30 - Ian Ziering (actor) *April 4 - David Cross (actor, writer, comedian) *April 13 - Caroline Rhea (voice artist) *April 17 - Lela Rochon (actress) *April 20 - Andy Serkis (actor, voice artist, director, author) *April 24 - Cedric the Entertainer (actor); Djimon Hounsou (actor and model) *April 25 - Hank Azaria (actor, voice actor, comedian, and producer) *May 6 - Dana Hill (actress and voice actor) and Lars Mikkelsen (actor) *May 11 - Tim Blake Nelson (actor, director, and writer) *May 20 - Lebo M (Singer-songwriter, composer, and musician) *May 25 - Ray Stevenson (actor) *May 27 - Adam Carolla (radio personality, television host, comedian and actor) *June 9 - Gloria Reuben (producer, singer, and actress) *June 15 - Courteney Cox (actress, producer, and director) *June 19 - Bill Barretta (Muppet performer) *June 21 - Billy Whitaker (actor) and Josh Pais (acting coach and actor) *June 23 - Joss Whedon (writer) *July 3 - Toshiharu Sakurai (Japanese voice actor) *July 3 - Yeardley Smith (actress, voice actress, author, writer, comedian and painter) *July 22 - Adam Godley (British film, television and theatre actor); David Spade (actor, stand-up comedian, writer and television personality); John Leguizamo (actor, voice actor, producer, stand-up comedian, playwright and screenwriter) *July 26 - Sandra Bullock (actress) *July 28 - Lori Loughlin (actress and model) *July 30 - Vivica A. Fox (actress) *September 14 - Faith Ford (actress and producer) *September 19 - Kim Richards (actress and television personality); Molly Shannon (actress) *September 28 - Janeane Garofalo (voice artist and comedian) *September 30 - Monica Bellucci (actress and fashion model) *October 10 - Quinton Flynn (voice actor) *October 13 - Allen Covert (actor) *October 14 - David Kaye (voice actor) *October 19 - Ty Pennington (television host) *October 25 - Kevin Michael Richardson (actor and voice actor) *November 1 - Daran Norris (actor and voice actor) *November 4 - Yūko Mizutani (Japanese voice actress) *November 14 - Patrick Warburton (voice artist) *November 29 - Don Cheadle (actor and producer) *December 4 - Marisa Tomei (actress) *December 7 - Patrick Fabian (actor) *December 8 - Teri Hatcher (actress, writer, and presenter) *December 30 - George Newbern (actor and voice actor) *Mike Quinn (Puppeteer) Deaths *January 16 - Cy Young (animator) *January 17 - T. H. White (author) *February 22 - Edie Martin (actress) *March 23 - Peter Lorre (actor) *June 9 - Robert Cannon (animator) *October 22 - Gage Clarke (character actor) *October 26 - Belle Montrose (actress and vaudeville performer) *November 10 - Jimmie Dodd (actor and television personality) Character debuts *August 2 - Copete Duck *August 29 - Mary Poppins, Bert, Penguin Waiters, Jane Banks, Michael Banks, Admiral Boom and Mr. Binnacle, George Banks, Winifred Banks, Uncle Albert es:1964 1964